All's Fair In Love And War
by lukadarkwater
Summary: Korro has always dreamed of the day when he would meet the girl of his dreams Maka and an offer from a certain pro-bending team may just make his dream into reality. Makorra


(Korra= Korro Maka=Mako)

Korro had heard stories of the beautiful Maka just the same as anyone else. The best female pro bending player in all the city who had made her mark by beating the raining champs single-handily her first year pro-bending in the finals. Except he had been at that match and had seen the way she moved and ever since then, he had been in love with her. Though he would never admit it to all his friends, she was Korro's whole reason for getting into pro-bending. So that one day he might be able to meet her in either battle or outside the ring, it didn't really matter he just wanted to meet her.  
So he labored every day spending hours in the gym running though the basics over and over again until it became muscle memory. Then, at long last, a team scouted him. He had come into the locker room to find a note pinned on the door telling him that the team had recently lost their water bender and asked if he might be interested in coming to a practice and seeing if he might like to join the team. It was a pretty low level team-the Fire Ferrets- but he had heard that they were making headway though the ranks and had a strong captain.  
The day Korro met with Bolana and Halslok, the earth and fire bender for the Fire Ferrets, he wasn't sure if he was making the right decision by joining them. His goal was to be able to meet Maka one day and since her team was the current raining champs, any team he joined needed to be of just as high of standards.  
He had heard mutters about the Fire Ferrets but had never seen them in action so he had no idea what to expect when he walked into the gym to meet them and decide whether or not to join them or not.  
He walked though the doors, and almost had his head taken off as a ground disk shoot past him.  
"Heads up, Rookie!" He heard a women yell and just had time to dodge as a jet of flames erupted where he had been standing.  
He dodged one more disk and then, doing a ground roll, came to his feet in a fighting position. What he assumed to be Bolana and Halslok stood on the other side of the gym wearing full training gear. Bolana was laughing and she took off her helmet as he approached him.  
"Whoa, she's almost as good looking as Maka!" Korro thought as the beautiful girl shook out her short black hair.  
"Hi," She said holding out her hand "My name is Bolana, captain of the Fire Ferrets. You must be Korro. Sorry for all that, but I just wanted to see what kind of reflexes you had."  
Korro took her outstretched hand and shook it. "Its fine but a bit of warning would have been nice."  
Bolana shook her head "No way! You think out in the ring they are going to give you any warning before they knock you out? Nope!"  
Korro laughed "True!" He turned to the other girl. She was pale and had dark hair pulled back into a severe ponytail. "Hi, I'm Korro."  
She sniffed "I know who you are."  
Bolana rolled her eyes and reached up to put an arm around Korro's shoulder "Ignore her, she's just a party-pooper." Then she pulled her arm away and rubbed her hands together. "Enough talk! Let's get down to business!"  
For the next hour, the fire ferrets showed off their moves to Korro and he showed off his moves to them. After they all got the feel for each others fighting stye, Bolana had then a simple offensive formation together.  
Korro was relived when it went well and he found that he really worked well with the other two.  
After Bolana had called it quits for the day, she walked up to Korro "So, what do think?" she asked carefully.  
"It was great! I think we work well together!"  
Her guarded green eyes cleared instantly and she smiled "That's what I was thinking too! So, how about it? Would you like to join the Fire Ferrets?"  
Korro smiled "It would be an honor!"  
Bolana smiled back and reached out her hand "Welcome to the team Korro!"

"Gooood evening Republic City and welcome to the live coverage of tonight's semi-finals match! Tonight, the Fire Ferrets face off against the Rabaroos in what is sure to be a doozy! So stay tuned folks!"  
Korro listened to the announcer as he pulled on his gloves and readied himself for the match. After joining the Fire Ferrets, he had helped the team raise slowly though the ranks until, finally, they were here at the semi-finals match!  
He was only a match away from meeting her, Maka, in the ring and he couldn't be more excited. All season, he had studied her and learned her style of fighting so he would be prepared to face her. Now, he was finally going to get the chance to do just that.  
He stood as Bolana and Halslok entered the box.  
"Ok Fire Ferrets!" Bolana Exclaimed with enthusiasm "Are we ready to kick some rabaroo tail?"  
"Yeah!" Korro exclaimed while Halslok just sighed and nodded.  
Bolana gave them a thumbs up "Alright team, LET'S DO THS!"  
The team stepped out onto the platform and was transported out onto the area. The Rabaroos arrived at the same time and the two teams squared off. At the sound of the whistle, Korro and Halslok launched fire and water blasts from both sides of the stage, catching the Rabaroos off guard. Then, Bolana launched a double hit at the middle one.  
Splash! Splash! Splash!  
"This is amazing folks! The Fire Ferrets have just knocked out the Rabaroos in record time! It appears we now have our competitors for the finals! The White- Falls Wolfbats and the Republic City Fire Ferrets!"  
Korro lifted his head and savored the moment. Now he was finally going to get his chance to fight her.

Korro walked out into the hallway after the match and shook out his hair breathing a tired sigh.  
"Tired after just that? Wow, you won't stand a chance tomorrow."  
His head whipped around and he felt like he couldn't breath as he started into the orange eyes of Maka.  
She was leaning against the wall with her hands folded over her chest, black hair tumbling over her shoulders, staring at him.  
"Whats the matter? You are always so talkative in interviews. Cat got your tongue? Or perhaps, your intimidated?" She asked her eyes never moving from his.  
When he still didn't answer she sighed and pushed off the wall and walked up to him. "I can't blame you for being tongue tied, but you better get over it fast." She reached up and whispered in his ear "Or else you won't last five minutes tomorrow."  
She pulled away, turned around, and strolled off down the hall. "Oh yeah," she said over her shoulder "Not bad out there tonight."

Korro stood outside the door to the box and took a steadying breath. It was here. The moment he had been waiting for years. He opened the door and was struck by just had quite the crowd the was under the roaring in his ears.  
He barley heard Balana's pre-game peptalk and numbly walked out onto the platform.  
They rode out to the area and took their positions. He stared across at Maka, and took in the sight he never thought he would see. Him facing her.  
Then the bell rang and everything snapped back into focus. They tried to use the same tactic as the night before but were not surprised to see that the other team had anticipated it and was already moving, launching an attack of their own.  
Korro and the rest fought their hardest but in the end it was too much. Halslok was knocked out first and Balana was soon to follow but not without taking out of the wolfbats.  
It was just Korro, Maka and the earth bender wolf bat now.  
The earth bender fired off two shots but before they could hit, Korro had run forward and sent a smashing water punch at him sending him off the edge of the area.  
Korro and Maka faced off. His heart pounded in his ears as he looked at her. Then he dived down right as she sent a fire bolt towards him. He knew her tricks and he knew her moves. He had spent the whole season, and many more before that, listening to her matches on the radio. He knew when to block, when to dodge, and when to couture attack.  
However, he couldn't lay a single hit on her. She was fast, and he was tiring quickly. Finally, she cough him.  
He was bringing up water for a final desperate move when she ran right up to the line and punched a fist full of fire right in front of him. That, however, was not what got him. At the same time as she did this, she also winked at him.  
The sight jarred him out of focus and she sent a wave of fire over him that sent him down into the water.  
He came up to hear the crowd yelling the wolfbats name and his heart dropped in his chest for a moment before soaring right back up. He had done it! He had finally faced her in the area! It didn't matter that he had lost, the single fact that he had met her was enough to bring him joy. Besides, there was always next year.  
When he got back up to the box he was pleased to find that the other Fire Ferrets shared his view on things.  
"Don't worry, Halslok!" Said Bolana slapping her team mate on the back as he stepped into the box, "At least we gave them a run for their money."  
When she caught sight of Korro, she ran over and gave him a hug. "You did great! Not many people could hold their own against Maka for that long!"  
"Thanks!"  
"Now all we have to do is celebrate our loss! You want to come with?"  
"No, sorry but there is somewhere I need to be."  
Bolana gave him a weird look but didn't say anything as he left the box.  
He quickly ran towards the wolfbats box and was rewarded with the sight of Maka and her team mates just exiting.  
"Maka!" He shouted his tongue tiredness erased by their fight in the ring.  
Maka whipped around and gave him a heart retching smile. She waved the other two on and walked up to him.  
"Hey there. Sorry about that thing in the area but you know what they say 'All's fair in love and war.'"  
"About that," he said dropping his eyes. "I really like you and I think we were meant to be together. Would you like to go to dinner with me, tomorrow?" he asked in a rush.  
Maka looked taken back for a moment and then smiled. Placing a finger on his chest she said "Banto's?"  
"Anywhere you want." he said mouth dry.  
She reached up and placed a light kiss on his lips "See you there, lover boy."


End file.
